


Call them brothers

by LabrynthDecipheringGame



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Family Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I hate it here, I just spoke to TommyInnit he said give me a godamn minute, I just want Wilbur and Tommy to be happy, Im shat at tags, Just killed a woman, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Philza is a bad dad, Platonic Hugging, Protective, Protective Alivebur, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Techno is kinda a bad brother too, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit, dream sucks ass, feeling good, just two hurt brothers, manifesting Alivebur, maybe?? protective Techno??, no beta we die like wilbur soot, sbi, ventfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabrynthDecipheringGame/pseuds/LabrynthDecipheringGame
Summary: It had been a few weeks of trying and he was tired.But Wilbur was coming back.He wasn’t totally back, totally Alivebur, the guy who fought for his own country and then exploded it. The man who had been betrayed by his friends and by his own country and left with nothing other than some men, driving him to insanity.But he wasn’t completely Ghostbur. The shy, naive, reflection of his long lost innocence. Ghostbur, who followed everyone around like a puppy, giving them ‘blue’ to make them feel happy. The one who couldn’t remember most of his life, just the happy memories.He knew he made people happy, at least happier than Alivebur, but he also felt useless in intense moments.Now he was something in between. His memories were mixed, some really happy, some fucked up, but he was trying.He wanted to help, and make up for all the people he had hurt when he was once corrupted.And that meant making it up to Tommy, his younger brother.
Relationships: Philza Minecraft & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	1. That's it, it's split, it won't recover.

It had been a few weeks of trying and he was tired.  
But Wilbur was coming back.  
He wasn’t totally back, totally Alivebur, the guy who fought for his own country and then exploded it.  
The man who had been betrayed by his friends and by his own country and left with nothing other than some men, driving him to insanity.  
But he wasn’t completely Ghostbur. The shy, naive, reflection of his long lost innocence. Ghostbur, who followed everyone around like a puppy, giving them ‘blue’ to make them feel happy.  
The one who couldn’t remember most of his life, just the happy memories.  
He knew he made people happy, at least happier than Alivebur, but he also felt useless in intense moments.  
Now he was something in between. His memories were mixed, some really happy, some fucked up, but he was trying.  
He wanted to help, and make up for all the people he had hurt when he was once corrupted.

And that meant making it up to Tommy, his younger brother.

Wilbur hadn’t seen Tommy in a while. He remembered the last time he saw the younger boy, he had been Ghostbur.  
He also remembered Philza not paying much attention to his brother, and rather paying more attention to bringing back Wilbur, or at least his memories.  
  
It was something that made him angry.  
How Techno, Philza, and almost everyone neglected his poor boy.  
How he had done the same too. He betrayed Tommy, Wilbur knew. He had hurt him, he had broken his trust and abandoned him, and now he was god knows where probably with Dream.  
Wilbur hated knowing Tommy was alone with Dream. What that man could do to his child.  
  
The next time he saw Tommy, he promised himself he would protect the boy with his soul like he had promised to do long ago when he was just a baby boy. He was going to be a good older brother, or even more, a healthier father figure than Philza ever was.  
Tommy deserved that.  
  
Wilbur’s thought train was broken by knocking at the door.  
He saw Phil walking towards the door, Techno looking behind him.  
He sat on a chair next to Techno.  
When the door opened, Wilbur wanted to scream.  
  
It was Dream. _Without Tommy_.  
  
He stayed still, analyzing the green man’s movements.  
Dream looked calm, hands-on in his hood pockets.  
  
“Dream!”  
Philza finally spoke.  
“Hello mate, how are you?”  
  
“Hello, Philza, Techno and-”  
The masked man stayed there for a second, then sighed.  
“Wilbur. What a surprise to have you back.”  
  
  
“Hello, Dream.”  
Wilbur waved at him. He just wanted to know where the _heck_ Tommy was.  
“What brings you here?”  
  
“I bring you news. Of Tommy.”  
He adjusted his mask, voice monotone.  
Wilbur stared directly at him.  
  
“He 's dead.”  
  
_What?.. No. Tommy couldn’t be dead._  
  
“What? How?”  
Philza asked, he sounded surprised.  
  
_Not even sad, or worried._  
_Just surprised._  
Wilbur felt anger through all his body.  
“He killed himself. Jumped off a tower, lost his life.”  
Dream kept mumbling.  
  
Techno stood up and walked over them.  
“No way. Tommy wouldn’t do that, he was okay. You were supposed to look after him, right?”  
  
He wasn’t ok though! Tommy wasn’t okay…  
he was alone. He was abandoned, scared, and betrayed and he was with _Dream_ of all people.  
  
“I’m sorry for your loss... I wished I could’ve noticed. Could’ve stopped him.”  
_Liar. He didn’t mean that._  
Nobody meant what they said.  
They didn’t care about Tommy the way he did.  
  
“Leave.”  
Wilbur mumbled, eyes pierced on Dream’s mask.  
The silly smiley face on it almost mockingly looking at him.  
  
“Wilbur man, I’m so-”  
Dream started, only to be interrupted by Wilbur.  
  
“I said, leave. _Now._ ”  
The taller man said coldly.  
  
Dream nodded, leaving immediately.  
  
Techno and Philza sat down, the house went quiet, as the three men looked at each other.  
  
“I couldn’t have imagined Tommy would just… do that.”  
Philza said, placing a hand on his forehead.  
_That’s because you were never by his side_.  
  
“I can’t believe he didn’t come to us in the first place. If he wasn’t okay why didn’t he trust us?”  
Techno scoffed.He sounded angry.  
_Why was he angry at their baby brother? Why was everyone blaming him?_  
  
“I’m his dad… didn’t he trust me?”  
_That’s it._  
  
Wilbur stood up and glared at the men.  
"You know, maybe if you weren't such a neglecting dad, Philza, he would still be alive. Maybe L'Manburg would still exist. Don't even try to act worried about Tommy now, because you never worried about us.”  
He took a deep breath. He wasn’t near done.  
"...And don't even get me fucking started with you, Techno. You were supposed to be his brother, but you betrayed him. You are probably one of the several reasons he decided to kill himself. He didn’t have any reason to trust you guys. He never did. I was more of a brother to him than Techno ever was, more of a father than Philza will ever be. And now because of you, my baby boy, my star child, _my unfinished symphony_ is gone. I’ll never forgive you for this.”  
  
And with that, Wilbur left the house.  
He didn’t want to be next to them, listen to them justifying themselves for the death of _HIS_ child.  
They didn’t have any excuse.  
Tommy was a sixteen year old with so much trauma, so much going on. They put so much pressure on his shoulders.  
  
He was left by everyone, including Wilbur himself.  
And when he said he would never forgive them for what they did, he meant himself as well.  
It was his fault Tommy was gone.  
  
_How did all of this even start in the first place?_  
That’s right. Dream.  
Dream was the cause of all of this.  
The cause of this war, the cause of their trauma, of Philza being a neglectful parent, of Techno betraying them, of Tommy thinking he was alone.  
He would never be able to make it up for Tommy. But… Dream was still alive.  
And he would make the green bastard regret it.  
  
He started to walk fast.  
So many memories were popping up in his brain.  
Too many for him to handle.  
So many happy memories of his childhood, playing with Phil, arguing with Techno over the last cookie, changing Tommy’s diapers.  
It hurt his head.  
  
Now he just remembered bloodshed, so many screams, explosions, a sword stabbing him.  
  
And Tommy’s choked terrified crying.  
  
_Wait- no. That was too real._  
_Too real to be a memory._  
  
He heard it again. It sounded so hurt, so frightened, so alo-  
  
“Why did you lie to me? Did you think it was funny to pretend you were dead, run away from me and lie to me?  
You LIED to me, Tommy. ARE YOU REALLY THAT GODAMN STUPID?”  
  
“I-I’m - I’m sorry- I’m so- Dream hang o- hang on man-”  
“No Tommy, I won’t FUCKING hang on.”  
  
Wilbur stayed there, staring in shock as he saw his little brother tremble against the cold snow. His clothes were wet, he looked so hurt and so tired.  
And Dream was over him, _yelling_ at him, _punishing_ him for something that _HE_ caused.  
  
“I-I failed, okay?”  
The blonde boy said as he whimpered.  
  
The older man’s heart dropped.  
_So he did try._  
_And he was alive._  
  
He was alive but being yelled at.  
Alive but cold.  
Alive but scared.  
Alive but alone.  
  
That wasn’t being alive, that was just pure torture.  
And Wilbur wouldn’t take more of it.  
  
He rushed over them, and with all his might punched Dream on the face, his mask slightly wounding Wil’s hand.  
He hated violence, he hated the weird rush of adrenaline he had.  
But Dream deserved it.  
100 punches would never make up what he had done to his little brother.  
  
Dream laid on the snow, mask covering just half his face.  
“Wilbur? What are you doing here?”  
  
Wilbur ignored him, looking behind himself to find the small, blonde boy trembling and sobbing.  
He was going to freeze if he didn’t get warm clothes. Wilbur had to act fast.  
  
He turned around.  
"Aren't you tired of this bullshit, Dream? What else do you want from me, from Tommy, from my family? Tommy almost died for your fault, I destroyed an entire fucking country along with Techno. Is this... funny to you? You sicken me, I would kill you right here. All of our problems would be solved, Tommy would finally be happy and maybe we could be a normal family again."  
  
“Wilbur, please understand that-“  
  
“No, YOU understand it now. I am taking my brother home. And if you follow us, you’ll face the consequences, Dream.”  
Wilbur tried to look and sound as intimidating as he could, trying to hide the concerned shake on his voice.  
“I’ll come for my revenge, that’s for sure. But now, dare touch my baby and I’ll make you regret it.”  
  
After that, he turned around and walked over to Tommy.  
The smaller man didn’t look at him, he was too focused on not completely panicking.  
  
“Hey hey, Tommy, I’m here. I’m here.”  
He took off his jacket, laying it over his brother.  
He was so cold.  
“It’s going to be okay, I’m taking you home, Tommy.”  
  
Wilbur wrapped Tommy in a hug, the smaller man kept sobbing.  
“I-I’m sorry- I’m so-sorry G-Ghostbur I-I’m sorry I-I I’m- I’m okay-“  
Tommy sobbed.  
  
“Shh… it’s okay. Wilbur is here. It’s me, it’s your brother..”  
The brunette shushed him softly, picking the kid up like when he was just a baby.  
  
“W-Wilbur? N-No that’s not- No!!”  
Tommy screamed, trying to push the older one away.  
“G-Get away f-from me!! Dre-Dream!! Help help! P-ple-“  
He chocked.  
  
“Hey hey, Tommy breathe, in and out, it’s going to be okay.”  
Wilbur held him tight, starting to walk as fast as he could.  
He had to take Tommy to a warm place, he was so cold, so shaky and he felt so small in his arms.  
“You’re safe Tommy. I won’t hurt you. I’m here for you.”  
He whispered comforting words to the kid, trying to calm him down.  
  
The smaller one just kept sobbing, trembling hard as he got weaker and weaker.  
Wilbur started sprinting.  
“Tommy, listen alright? I need you to stay with me. I know it’s cold, and you’re tired, but we’re almost there okay? Hang in there..”  
He was getting more anxious, as he looked at his boy, his breathing slowly disappearing.  
Then he saw the cabin and started running.  
Even if his legs hurt like hell, and he couldn’t really take it anymore, he had to do it for Tommy.  
It was the least he could do.  
  
“Almost there Tommy, almost there.”  
He reassured, he didn’t know if it was for Tommy or himself, but it sure helped because in the blink of an eye he was right there, in front of the house.  
  
He quickly opened the door and didn’t think two times before rushing to his room, ignoring Phil’s surprised gasp and Techno’s confused face.  
  
Now in his room, Wilbur quickly changed Tommy’s clothing to warm and comfortable ones. He then changed his bandages, seeing how dirty they were.  
Cleaning the wounds on his arms, legs, and face.  
Tommy stared at him, half-asleep, never saying a word.  
  
After he put the last bandage on Tommy’s face, Wilbur wrapped his little brother in a blanket, then in his arms, softly stroking his back.  
The smaller one shaking and sobbing until he drifted off.   
  
Philza entered the room, quietly walking next to where Wilbur sat now, his son looking at him with a tired yet anger-filled face.  
“What is it, man?”  
  
“I just wanted to know if he’s ok... if you need anything I can do?”  
The older man asked shyly.  
He knew Wilbur despised his guts, but he wanted to help.  
He really did.  
  
Wilbur chuckled.  
“Wow, Philza Minecraft finally being a good father! I never expected this. Of course he’s not okay. He tried to off himself and when I found him Dream was abusing him while he laid, wet, on the snow. He’ll never be okay after everything he went through.”  
He sighed.  
“But, yeah, you could help. If you could, please make some soup. I’ll need to feed him once he’s up.”  
  
“I will.”  
The blonde man walked over the door, before turning his head to his son.  
“Wilbur I-“  
  
“I don’t want to hear you. My attention is now on Tommy as it should have always been.”  
He responded coldly.  
  
Philza gave him a nod and left.  
  
Blue watery eyes stared at him, and he stared back with the softest smile he had ever given to anyone.  
“Hello, small man. I’m here. You’re safe.”  
  
Tommy looked so confused, so scared.  
“S-So it’s yo-you, Wilbur?.. You’re not- you’re not going to hurt me, right?”  
  
Wilbur's heart broke.  
Why would his baby boy, this amazing boy who deserved love and respect, be scared of getting hurt?  
By his _own_ brother?  
  
It made him feel pissed.  
He hated all of them.  
He hated Philza, Techno, Dream- fuck even Tubbo.  
Even himself.  
But he couldn’t dwell on his anger, not now.  
Now his priority was Tommy.  
  
“Never, Tommy.”  
He softly whispered, one of his hands instinctively wiping away his brother’s tears.  
“I’m only here to protect you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Ever.”  
  
He felt the boy whimper, but it was a whimper full of relief, one that he felt Tommy had held for a long time.  
“Tommy, I love you. I’m sorry I left you. So sorry, Tommy. So sorry you had to get to the point of… thinking that ending it all was the best idea.”  
Wilbur inhaled, trying to calm himself down.  
“But I’m here for you now, and God- Tommy I promise no one will ever hurt you again. Dream can’t hurt you anymore.”  
  
“PLEASE- please-“  
Tommy begged, wrapping his hands around Wilbur’s wrists.  
“Please don’t send- don’t send me back there. Fuck- please? Okay?.. I promise I’ll do anything.”  
  
Wilbur shook his head, getting closer to Tommy and slowly pulling him into another hug.  
“No- no love, I’ll never send you back with him. You can count on my word. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”  
  
Tommy whimpered again, holding tightly onto Wilbur’s shirt as the world depended on it.  
Maybe his did.  
“Please don’t- don’t fucking leave me agai-again... Wilby.”  
The blonde boy cried.  
  
Again, Wilbur’s heart melted.  
That nickname was given to him when Tommy was still a happy, trustful boy.  
A boy whose eyes had never seen war, had never been so terrified.  
Did he deserve to still be called that nickname? He didn’t know, but if Tommy felt safe saying it, then he wouldn’t stop him.  
  
“I promise, Toms, I promise I will never leave again. Wilby is here, Wilby will protect you.”  
He whispered, and stayed like that for a few minutes, just whispering reassuring words at the brother who deserved them the most.


	2. Just frame the halves, and call them brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's POV of how things went down.
> 
> HUGE TW FOR SEWER SIDE. Like it's nothing too gorey or graphic, but there's like the attempt yk- so please stay safe.  
> Also general warning for manipulation, intrusive thoughts and panic attacks.  
> The normal Dream smp stuff

Tommy found himself standing over the tower he made himself. A cobblestone tower, he said, was to make him feel home.  
That wasn't a total lie, but he wasn't actually telling the truth.

He had planned on doing this for a few weeks now, and it was finally his time.  
He would be _free.  
_ Who knew? Maybe he'd finally reunite with Wilbur. 

Oh, Wilbur- how much did that name weigh on Tommy's chest.  
He really missed his older brother. The only person who genuinely understood him, was always there for him.   
That held him when he had nightmares, that saw his every success and congratulated him with a smile. 

Wilbur had promised, again and again, that he wouldn't leave Tommy.  
Not like Phil did, not like Techno did.  
But he did eventually. He died right in front of his little brother's eyes, by the hands of their own father.

Tommy would never forgive either of them for that.

Staring down, he noticed how high he was. He thought back to that one time he was playing with Tubbo, and he promised he'd catch Tubbo when he fell, always.  
  
"Would you catch me, Tubbo, or am I all alone now?" 

He asked out loud. Not like anyone would hear him.   
  
Of course, he received no response, no more than the wind blowing on his face, not even a sound.  
Just proving how _alone_ he was, and would always be.   
  
At least he had Dream, right?  
 _No, Dream wasn't his friend. Dream manipulated and hurt him._  
But Dream also stayed with him when no one else would visit.  
 _  
_ _Dream went to his beach party.  
  
_ It made his mind all fuzzy, Tommy had said once, thinking about Dream.  
Was Dream his friend, or someone he had to escape from?  
He didn't know and didn't care.  
Because all this confusing shit would end once and for all.  
  
He only had one canon life, and once he jumped off this cobblestone tower, it'd be over.  
  
He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.   
Extending his arms, one foot in the air, then the other, and then he was falling.  
  
  
 _  
  
_ _Falling  
  
  
  
  
_ _Falling...  
  
  
  
  
And Falling...  
  
  
  
  
_Water.   
He felt water all over his body.  
Opening his eyes, Tommy found himself underwater. He wasn't dead, it hadn't worked.   
He quite literally had to catch himself. But oh had he fucked up-  
  
 _Dream is gonna be so pissed.  
  
_ For a moment, Tommy considered staying there, in the water, and let himself drown. But the thought of waiting for his death to come for him terrified him.  
 _A lot terrified him lately._  
  
With the strength he had left, the blonde swam to land, his wet clothes getting instantly colder in the snowy climate.  
Without any proper feet warming, a short-sleeved and ripped-off shirt, and some shorts, the kid wasn't really warm.  
Actually- he was pretty much freezing, his bones ached all over, and he couldn't stop shivering.  
He didn't know if he was shivering because of the cold, or the mix of emotions he was feeling right now.   
  
_Dream is gonna kill me.  
I fucked up, and he's gonna be so angry.  
I ran away, failed an attempt, and now I'll be running back to him like a stray puppy?  
You really are pathetic, huh?  
  
_Tommy covered his ears, even though that wouldn't stop the voices in his head from taunting him. It never did.  
It just kinda ran through his family. Nice.  
  
Taking a deep, painful breath, the teen started to walk back to his refuge, if he could even call it that.  
Dream would just blow it up anyways.   
  
Lately, everything he once considered home was blown up.   
  
_"It was never meant to be."_  
  
The phrase just made him shiver even worse.  
The phrase of a traitor, of a betrayed soul, and of a broken one.  
It had so much meaning now, but bad meaning.  
The meaning that made Tommy wake up every single night, tears strumming down his face as he yelled his dead brother's name, to receive no answer rather than Dream hushing him.  
  
In good nights, Dream would go over to him and hold him in his arms, reassuring him it was just a dream.  
It wasn't as comforting as when Wilbur did when he was a child, but it was nice.  
  
On bad nights, on the other hand, he would be yelled at, slapped, punched, made to put his things in a h-  
  
  
"Tommy."  
  
An _oh too familiar_ voice said, making Tommy flinch.   
  
"D-Dream.."  
The kid whispered, now looking at the masked man in front of him.  
  
"Tommy I-"  
Dream breathed in. He sounded _pissed._  
"I thought you were fucking dead! I thought you- I thought you had killed yourself, Tommy."  
  
"I-I-"  
Tommy froze.  
 _How did Dream know that?_  
The shorter boy fell to his knees.   
  
"Why are you crying? _I_ should be the one crying!"  
The hooded man screamed, making Tommy let out a whimper.  
"Tommy- you almost left me. You were going to leave me alone!"  
  
The blonde one couldn't even respond, his choked crying already getting the best of him.  
  
“Why did you lie to me? Did you think it was funny to pretend you were dead, run away from me and lie to me?  
You LIED to me, Tommy. ARE YOU REALLY THAT GODAMN STUPID?”  
Dream snapped.  
  
“I-I’m - I’m sorry- I’m so- Dream hang o- hang on man-”  
The blonde begged, he knew punishment was coming. He feared the worst. 

“No Tommy, I won’t FUCKING hang on.”  
The man with a mask said, walking closer to him.  
  
“I-I failed, okay?"  
His voice broke at the end.  
It literally had happened like five minutes ago, and he didn't have time to process it.  
  
He didn't have time to process what happened next either.  
  
He just saw a yellow sweater jumping in front of him, then punching Dream.  
The figure yelled at Dream, and to Tommy's surprise, he didn't attack or yell back.  
  
After a few minutes of panicking, Tommy realized who that voice belonged to.  
 _Fuck._  
  
“I-I’m sorry- I’m so-sorry G-Ghostbur I-I’m sorry I-I I’m- I’m okay-“  
He tried to hide the shaking in his voice, but he couldn't help but sob, trying to push the innocent ghost of his brother away.   
  
He felt warm hands, something that he had never felt on Ghostbur, start to pick him up.  
“Shh… it’s okay. Wilbur is here. It’s me, it’s your brother..”  
  
 _No fucking way.  
_ _He had to be hallucinating, right?  
_ _Just like those weird Tubbo hallucinations he used to have.  
When that happened, Dream would always tell him it wasn't real. Neither Tubbo nor Wilbur would be there to comfort him anymore.  
  
_“W-Wilbur? N-No that’s not- No!! Get away f-from me!! Dre-Dream!! Help help! P-ple-“  
He felt himself choke. He was too scared, too confused, and so, _so_ tired.   
  
After that, he felt himself drifting away, in and out of sleep, trying to stay awake as the voice of his brother basically begged him to.  
He didn't know why, he just wanted to rest.   
But Wilbur sounded desperate, and who was he to disobey the orders of his ex-commander?  
  
  
Half asleep now, Tommy saw almost in slow motion as Will changed his clothes, bandaged him, and then wrapped him in a hug.  
It was warm and safe.   
He hadn't felt like this in months. 

_Maybe Wilby won't get angry if I sleep, just a little....  
_ Was the teen's last thought before he drifted away.  
  
  
  
A muffled conversation between his brother and his father(? was the first thing Tommy heard when he woke up.

“Hello, small man. I’m here. You’re safe.”  
Wilbur waved.  
  
He felt his eyes get teary, he didn't know if it was because of the light or because of the fact that _Wilbur was right there holy fuck Wilbur is alive what the f  
_ “S-So it’s yo-you, Wilbur?.. You’re not- you’re not going to hurt me, right?”  
  
He despised sounding so weak, so desperate for some kind treatment, for some rest.  
But he didn't have to worry, because he just felt his big brother's hand cup his cheek, and that was enough reassurance.   
  
“Never, Tommy.   
I’m only here to protect you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Ever.”  
Wilbur promised, voice light-hearted and warm.  
The nice, spring warm, that always reminded Tommy of bees and Wilbur strumming his guitar peacefully.   
  
Tommy whimpered, letting out a sigh of relief he didn't notice he was holding.  
  
“Tommy, I love you. I’m sorry I left you. So sorry, Tommy. So sorry you had to get to the point of… thinking that ending it all was the best idea.”  
Wilbur paused, guilt flashing in his eyes.  
“But I’m here for you now, and God- Tommy I promise no one will ever hurt you again. Dream can’t hurt you anymore.”  
  
“PLEASE- please-“  
The blonde gripped his brother's wrists, as if he let go, he would leave him alone again.   
“Please don’t send- don’t send me back there. Fuck- please? Okay?.. I promise I’ll do anything.”

Wilbur pulled Tommy into another warm hug, Tommy melting onto it.  
“No- no love, I’ll never send you back with him. You can count on my word. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”  
  
The younger boy held Wilbur's shirt tightly.  
“Please don’t- don’t fucking leave me agai-again... Wilby.”  
  
He liked that one, the yellow shirt.  
It fit Wilbur's personality.  
At least _Tommy's_ Wilbur.  
The sweet, brave, and understanding big brother, father, twin, son, and general, who always fought for his ideals and his family.   
The boy who would strum the guitar on rainy days, and sing songs to his brothers when they couldn't sleep.  
  
He felt the older stroke his hair.  
“I promise, Toms, I promise I will never leave again. Wilby is here, Wilby will protect you.”  
  
They stayed like that for what felt like hours.  
Just the two of them.  
  
Two hurt, traumatized brothers who had been through hell and back.  
Two hurt brothers whose bond was stronger than any enemy, but that was broken due to the insanity of their own demons.  
Two brothers who loved each other unconditionally, and were willing to fight as much as they could to fix their relationship.  
Two brothers who weren't related by blood, but by the intense love they felt for each other.  
  
 _Just frame the halves, and call them brothers._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO HOW WE FEELIN BOYS. I'm kinda geeeh with how the lore is going now cuz WHY THE HELL IS TUBBO TRYING TO START AN UNNECESSARY WAR?? SIR PLS U JUST GOT UR FRIEND BACK?? HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN THEY SAID HE WAS AT JAIL PLSSS- I just hope Awesamdad saves his boy plsss  
> I'm still manifesting protective Alivebur soo bad, but I trust Sam and I want him to save his son plss  
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YALL ENJOYED!! I ACTUALLY HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER (jk- not fun, just helped me cope a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dsmp Fandom how we doing? I hope y'all are alright  
> This will be a short series I believe it'll only have 2-3 chapters(? But I do really hope it's good enough-  
> I'm manifesting protective alivebur sooo bad  
> Pls give kudos and comments so I know I did a good job


End file.
